<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tipsy Declaration by Roche715</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568340">Tipsy Declaration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roche715/pseuds/Roche715'>Roche715</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Season/Series 01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roche715/pseuds/Roche715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully calls Mulder late after a night out drinking and lets him know how she really feels about him. Set late season 1.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder &amp; Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tipsy Declaration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He really wasn’t expecting the call when it came. Not that late-night conversations with Scully about cases or just the random thoughts that passed through his mind were uncommon, but the day before upon leaving the office, Scully had said in definite terms not to bother her all weekend and he assumed that meant that she wouldn’t be contacting him as well.<br/>
*******<br/>
“Mulder PLEASE refrain from finding some bizarre case that needs immediate attention or someway to get yourself into trouble this weekend. I do NOT want any calls.” She shuffles around the papers in her area, trying to tidy the surface, then moves towards the coat rack to gather her overcoat from the hook it was hanging on. </p><p>He looks up from the reports in front of him and gazes over at her with a smirk, slouched over and rocking back and forth in his chair, an unruly strand of hair standing high above his forehead. “Gee, a whole weekend spent with a hot date, Scully?” </p><p>She sighs and glares into his playful eyes, resisting the urge to chuckle at his jab. “While it is none of your business what I do in my own time,” her tone is smooth, “one of my friends from med school is getting married this weekend and asked me to be a bridesmaid.”<br/>
She typically wouldn’t look forward to these kinds of things but since her assignment to the X-files, she had little time to herself let alone to spend with friends. She was really looking forward to the whole event but knew that Mulder had a way of pulling her into his off-the-clock shenanigans.</p><p>“It’s a whole big affair that will start tomorrow morning and end Sunday evening so I would appreciate it if you didn’t disturb me until Monday.” As she finishes speaking, she turns away from him and approaches the door of the office, preparing to exit.<br/>
“Well don’t have too much fun, Scully, I know how you really like to cut loose.” Sarcasm drips from his words.<br/>
She rolls her eyes and walks out the door with a “Goodbye Mulder” tossed over her shoulder. </p><p>*******</p><p>It’s late Saturday night (or really early Sunday morning) and Mulder is laid out on his sofa, watching a rerun episode of Star Trek when his phone rings. He reaches over and picks it up, glancing over at the time before returning his eyes to the television set. He mumbles a greeting into the receiver.<br/>
He almost yanks the phone away from his head to look at it in shock when a girlish giggle floats through followed by an ever so slightly slurred “Hi Mulder.”</p><p>“Scully? Is that you?”  His eyebrows raise in disbelief. Could this really be his square, proper, by the book partner giggling at him through the phone, drunk at 2:17 am? He grabs the remote from his side and hits the mute button. </p><p>“Yeah Mulder, it’s me! I wanted to call you so I picked up the phone and now I can hear you!” she gushes.</p><p>He shakes his head and chuckles at her exuberance, listening to her join in with his laughter through the phone. Her laughter dies down. “I just wanted you to know that you’re my favorite partner I ever had in the whole wide world.” Her voice is soft in his ear.</p><p>“Thanks Scully I really appreciate it, but I think I’m the only partner you ever had in the whole wide world.” He replies, triggering another round of giggles from her.</p><p>“See, you always tell really good jokes just like that one, and even though I don’t always smile and laugh I think you’re really funny. That’s really why I called you,” she begins babbling “We just got back to the hotel from the bachelorette party and it was suuuuuuch a fun time Mulder. Like really fun. Streamers and confetti and everything.”  She pauses for a moment and then tries and fails to whisper to him through fits of laughter. “There was even a penis on the cake.” He jolts slightly from his position on the couch. </p><p>“But then I got here to my room and I just thought, you know when else I have fun? With you Mulder! We have so much fun together!”</p><p>He feels warmth flood through his chest and behind his ears, at once both embarrassed by the praise from his partner and endeared to her twice over. Although at first, he was wary when she had shown up to be his new partner, a skeptic sent down to the bowels of the FBI to debunk his work and discredit him, but Scully had proved herself to be a trustworthy, if reluctant, ally in his search for the truth. He felt that their partnership had been growing and strengthening these last few months working together to the point where he would even consider what they had to be a friendship. To hear that she felt positive toward him as well filled him with a feeling that could only be described as delight. </p><p>He shifts on the couch and opens his mouth to speak, but she cuts him off before he can get the words out, continuing with her rant.</p><p>“And even though you’re spooky and you always have crazy ideas and you believe in aliens” She draws in a deep breath “I still like you.” She says resolutely, “and I don’t care what anyone else says and you shouldn’t either cause I know you and I think you are just great. So there.” She ends, sounding as serious as she can in her condition.</p><p>He tries to swallow past the lump that has appeared in his throat and blinks against the pricks in his eyes.</p><p>“Mulder? Are you still there?” She sounds concerned. </p><p>Coughing slightly his words come out a bit raspy. “Yeah, I’m still here. Thank you, Scully. I really think you’re great too.”</p><p>A happy sigh comes through followed by a “Thank you, Mulder.” </p><p>He doesn’t know exactly where to go from here but hears the sound of rustling fabric, a large yawn, then more sighs from Scully, seemingly content.<br/>
“You about to go to sleep over there Scully?” </p><p>“Yeah.” She sounds sleepy.  “Night Night Mulder.”</p><p>He smiles. “Night Night Scully”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>